Naughty List
by Dudett127
Summary: Sweden wants Sealand to get out of the house for once, so he decides to take him to the mall to see Santa, which happens to be Finland. But, Finland decides to risk his life doing something incredibly dangerous, not to mention stupid. Will Sweden be able to save his "wife" before it's too late? Contains spanking (Basing this off the CHARACTER SWEDEN, not the 'S NOT ABUSE)


For a friend~! ^ ^

Sweden looked over at Sealand, annoyed. Ever since he bought him on Ebay the only thing he'd ever do is watch TV. He sighed, trying to think of some way he could get the micro-nation to spend time with him. Usually, he put a box over the younger's head, that wrote England on the side. That hadn't helped much though, seeing as he would call him a 'butthead' and continue watching TV. The blond nation sat down, taking a newspaper into his hands and opening it up. Sweden skimmed over the paper, seeing them all boring and unattractive. At least, till something caught his eye.

"Come see Santa in action! First actual flying sleigh at the mall! Sunday, 7 pm."

That's it! He remembered Finland telling him about this, and how'd he "rocket to the skies" on his turbo sleigh. It was a free event, and seemed something that Sealand would like. He stood up, and turned off the TV in front of the smaller.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"We're going out." He muttered, "do you want to see Santa?" Sealand's eyes widened with surprise. "Santa?! Yes!" He zoomed past his adoptive father towards the car. Sweden sighed with relief that his idea was working.

* * *

><p>When it had said that, "first actual flying sleigh at the mall", he thought it meant a mini one, or ones on ropes, not an actual engine!<p>

Sweden's jaw dropped as Sealand clapped his hands joyfully at the scene. A averaged sized sleigh with average sized reindeer. That was normal. But the rocket boosters attached to the reindeer's was not. What scared him the most was Finland, blissfully unaware of the danger he was in. As this took place in the parking lot, cars removed and people out of the way, it was seemed as if a plane was about to land! It was certainly long enough for it.

Finland climbed into his seat, and saw his beloved "Su-San" shaking his hands in the air with Sealand, he waved happily. Sweden growled, stopping over to one of the policemen.

"Is this even legal?!" He asked angrily, which seemed out of character for him to Sealand, unbeknownst to him just how angry he got when he was with the blond micro-nation.

"Of course it is~!" The officer replied, obviously drunk off his ass. "Why else would it *hic* be here?" Sweden facepalmed. "Is there any way you can control these rockets?" The cherry face officer looked around, then leaned in real close to Sweden, making him bend away, but never moving his stance.

"That's top secret," he answered, "but you seem like a trustworthy man, so I'll tell ya!" He slurred around, and pointed to a room down the parking lot. "There are controls back there, dunno if they ever plan to use'em though, you can control the sleigh on your own." His Finnish accent slurred again, making him barely understandable, but Sweden got what he meant. "Stay. Here." He told Sealand. "I'm going to end this madness." As he turned around, he felt a hand tug at his blue button up shirt. He saw the hopeful eyes of Sealand. Was he... encouraging him? Sweden felt that he might be a bit harsh on him, but he was a good kid at heart. It was Christmas time, so maybe he could let him off of whatever trouble he got into for once.

"Hey, but first," He opened out his hand, "can I have some money for snacks?"

Never mind. This kid was gettin' coal for Christmas.

Sweden dug around in his pocket for some loose change, and pulled out an suitable amount of money for a young boy like him.

"Don't buy too much candy; buy something healthy for once." Sealand huffed, but smiled in thanks, and ran off to one of the vending.

Now, time for action. The blond looked down the parking lot, and raced at record breaking speed towards the doors, and saw that they weren't guarded by men, but a password. He then heard the rockets begin to charge, worry filling his heart. He had to hurry.

Sweden looked down at the door knob, numbers littering it's haven. What could the password be? He didn't have time for this-

Wait.

1225.

Christmas day. The door clicked open, and he strutted in. Finnish and their Christmas! It felt more like Thanksgiving, seeing as he was thankful for their predictable-ness.

He looked down at the controls, and gasped as he looked out the rooms large windows to see Finland yelling "Woo!" and the sleigh taking off down the parking lot. He sat back in the swivel chair, wondering what to do.

"Captain, you in there?"

His blue eyes widened at the sudden voice. Finland?!

"W-Wife?" He answered quietly, in surprise. "Sweden?! Oh my, I didn't know you worked here!" The happiness in his voice was for sure, but Sweden felt otherwise.

"This is madness, Finland," he started, but was cut off. "Oh don't worry, Su-San! It'll be just fine! My walkie-talkie here can keep us in communication, and I can control the sled from here so it doesn't go out of control! Isn't that right, Rudy?" He cooed at the electrical reindeer, nose red and glowing. Was the Swede the only sane on here?! He looked back down at the controls, buttons color coded to match the Christmas spirit. He looked at the sleigh which was closing in, passing a red line marked on the ground.

"Huh?" Sweden heard Finlands voice break his thoughts, "I can't stop!" He heard clicking and clanking of buttons and levers, but the sleigh would not stop. "SU-SAN!" Sweden panicked, what could he do to stop the sleigh?! He didn't know what to do. At this rate, Finland would smash into the room at the end of lot, and even though they were immortal nations, they would be seriously injured and perhaps put into a coma if Finlnd were to crash.

But, if Sweden left the room now while there was still time...

He shook his head, looking back down at the controls. "No." He muttered to himself, "I will never betray m'wife." He heard Finland scream, and he looked back up to see the sleigh only a few meters away.

"Su-San, save yourself!" He cried out. That made Sweden snap back to the controls. "If I were a Finland, what button would I make to stop the engines?" His eyes widened again at the predictable-ness, then sighed.

"Red button, always the red button." He pressed the Santa button, who had a cherry red face and outfit. He heard the engines slow down, and looked up to see Rudolph's, Rudy nickname by Finland, red glowing nose stop, just a centimeter away from touching the glass window. Finland had his gloved hands up in front of his face, then peeked around them as he felt the sleigh stop, instead of the painful crash into the control room. The Finnish man glanced around, then to Sweden, the man who looked extremely pissed. Sweden got up from his chair, trying to calm himself. The crowds cheers never ceased, and now they seemed louder than ever. The fear and pain of the though of Finland getting hurt was too much. He left the room, and met Finland trying to get off the sled. He helped him down, his arms under him, pulling him away from that- that dangerous machine! Finland turned around, his eyes on the ground. his Santa hats tip drooping slightly. Sweden opened his mouth to begin to scold, till the familiar voice of a small boy cut in.

"Wow!" he screeched, face covered in pink cotton candy. "That was amazing~!" His cheery face brightened Sweden and Finland's. "Thank you Sealand." Finland smile, patting the little boys head. He smiled cheerfully, then looked back up at his caretaker. "Want some cotton and candy?" He offered, showing a half eaten one in his hand, and another in his other. He shook his head, and looked back at Finland. "No, but me and this naughty little nation have some matters to discuss." He grabbed the Finnish's hand, and led him towards the control room once again.

"Wait!"

Sweden turned back around to meet the pleading little boys face. "More money for snacks please! They're half off today!" Sweden glared, but dug around in his pocket, grabbing out some more lose change.

"Get something healthy this time." And with that, he and his younger friend walked into the control room, leaving the younger blond to race off and get some more fattening snacks.

"Now," Sweden said in his deep and quiet voice, seeming all too calm with the situation at hand. "Explain." The younger sighed, taking off his hat and twirling it around in his hands.

"Well, we had an idea to create the first ever flying sleigh." He started, "it was going to be fun they said, it was going to be safe they said. We were originally going to use a cars engine, and wings to balance it out to make it glide. You see, even though it was somewhat heavy the engine should be able to make it go fast enough at a safe speed to make it glide to the other ramp. We were going to use ramps to ride off of." Sweden put a hand to his chin, nodding. Finland took a breath of air and continued.

"Well, one of the guys we were working with brought in... turbo boosters. He said he got them from a pawn shop. They said they were old and broken, but they worked great after being tuned up a bit. I said that we should return them, or give them to someone who knew what to do with them, but he said that we should have a little fun with them first. It was everyone against me, so I didn't have much of a choice. It sounded like fun either way though..." He looked pleadingly at his best friends face. "I know I should have dropped out, but I had been looking forward to this all year! Please forgive me...!" Sweden put a hand up to signal that was all he wanted to hear. His strong, quiet voice cut in, "that doesn't change the fact it was dangerous. You need to be properly... disciplined." He sat down in the swivel chair, and opened a hand towards Finland. He looked at the older confused, then a horrid realization dawned on him.

"N-No! Su-San, no!" He headed towards the closed door way, but his hand was grabbed, and he was tossed over the Swede's lap without any hesitation.

"You will get extra for trying to..." He never finished his sentence, a resounding slap was and a sting of pain washed over Finland, and he interrupted with a yelp of pain.

"Sweden!" He had called him that for the first time that day, or in forever at least. Trying to strike a bargain? "Please don't! I'll take Sealand off the naughty list!" Sweden rolled his eyes, and slapped the younger's arse twice. "It is his own fault he's on it, like it's your fault you're in this position. I'll let him deal with the consequences while I deal with yours." He laid down another five, and Finland cried out, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Then, then I'll..." Another five, and Finland was crying. Sweden continued to lay down slaps till hit twenty-five. Finland was sobbing all over the mans lap, and Sweden didn't want a hyperventilating nation on himself, and decided to let him calm down a bit before continuing. Once Finland calmed down ,praying for it to be over, Sweden said,

"Shall we continue now?" Before the blond could answer, several slaps were laid upon his soon-to-not-be covered bottom. Sweden adjusted his grip, and started to pull down the Santa pants.

"N-No!" Finland begged. "S-Su- Ack!"

Sweden swiftly slapped his bottom again, and looked down to see pink coming from his green and red underpants. They had now reached forty. Time to use an implement. He kept spanking and looking for something he could use to show the younger a lesson, and spotted the only thing not Christmas themed in the entire room.

A ruler.

He grabbed the thin, yellow implement and slapped it hard on Finland's butt. He yelped in surprise, feeling the cool metal against him. Searing pain shot through his lower back, and more tears came flowing from the Christmas loving man's face.

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed, more swats raining down. "I am so, so, sorry!" They had now reached sixty, and Sweden pulled down Finlands underwear.

"N-No! Please! I swear I'll never do it again! I swear!" He screeched, knowing he had definitely made the naughty list. Though, to be honest, he would rather have all the coal in the world than this!

Sweden saw the red bum, and swatted more. He prayed Finland would learn his lesson after this, but there was no doubt in his mind that he hadn't. He swatted more, and Finland sobbed louder and gripped Sweden's pants. Seventy. You know what Finland stated earlier? About rather having all the coal in the world than this? He decided that he did, and it was roasting his bottom like a fire.

Sobs growing quiet, eighty-five there mark had hit, Sweden put the implement down, and decided to use his hand again.

"If you have gone along with me at the start instead of trying to escape," he said, "you wouldn't have gotten extras." Sweden swatted again and again, using unrelenting force to make sure his friend understood the extents of what he had just done. By this time, Finland was just sobbing and muttering apologies, not even noticing they had hit one-hundred, and the spanking had stopped.

Sweden started to rub circles the smaller's back, rocking his small form back and forth across his lap. It was a solid fifteen minutes before his sobs died down, and Sweden sat there the entire time, patiently waiting till he was ready for some real comfort.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Swe-" He pulled him bridal style upon his lap, his pants not even adjusted. The older blond sat hugging him, and Finland hugged back, sobbing into his shirt.

"I'm sorry..." He said for the what seemed the millionth time. Sweden rocked him back and forth, rubbing his sore lower back. Finland laid his head on the man's shoulder, closing his eyes. They sat there for the longest time, Sweden humming softly as Finland drifted in and out of his sleepy state.

Until a voice chimed in.

"Sweden! I need more snacks!" Sealand pounded on the door. "Stop whatever your doing and get me snacks!" Both eyes widened, and Sweden huffed annoyed and Finland giggled sweetly. He let him up and adjusted his clothing. Finland opened his hand to the other, and Sweden took it. They opened the door to be meet the face of Sealand, and his face covered in chocolate. "Snacks! Come on! They are half freakin' off! Jerk England is gonna be so~ jealous!"

Finland looked up at Sweden, who looked back down at him. He giggled again. "Come on, lighten up," he said, "it's only for today." Sweden wondered if he should use a spanking against Sealand, but the boy had already run off towards the concessions. Sweden looked down at their hands, one in the other. Holding his soft hand was almost like holding an angels. Considering today though, he was more like a devil. Finland looked at the expression his friends face.

"Again, I'm sorry about today..." He looked away, his hand letting go for a split second, until Sweden reached for it back.

"You are forgiven, it's okay... my wife." He said, squeezing the others hand, letting an actual light smile appear on his face. Finland's eyes widened at this, but smiled back, returned the squeeze.

"Thank you... my husband." Sweden was now the one to be surprised, and Finland laughed heartily and ran off towards Sealand. Sweden shook his head, and trotted after them, wondering how he got such a weird family. They spend the rest of the day together after that, and Sweden was actually enjoying himself for once.

Until Sealand got a stomach ache and had to go back home.

**The end. I had so much fun writing this! Please review! GUYS, I KNOW IT'S ILLEGAL IN SWEDEN FOR CORPORAL PUNISHMENT, BUT THIS WAS REQUESTED AND IT'S FOR THE CUTENESS FACTOR.**

**I know, and no this is not abuse. I think I got them down pretty good, and he was just being protective. I want to you to review about the writing to be honest, and not about how "OMFG THAT'S ABUSE" or "IT'S ILLEGAL IN SWEDEN TO SPANK" No, it's not abuse. And yes, I know it is. But this is the CHARACTER SWEDEN, and his PERSONAL RELATIONSHIP WITH FINLAND. I'm not basing this off of the country at all.**


End file.
